


dreams that just maybe come true

by love_lave



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, finally didn't write them crying for once, hopefully it's okay, i haven't wrote these two for a while, my cat decided to half lay on me and half on my laptop, patrochilles - Freeform, then just came and bitch slapped me in the middle of the night, this fandom never left me but kinda went quiet for a while, this is my response to it, this process was a little difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_lave/pseuds/love_lave
Summary: :it feels like we’re kissing againwe’re always kissingfor a moment as I unpack bandages, I allow the ghost of his lips on mine and the spirit of his hands traveling up and down my body push me to wishful thinking. remembering that I carry half of his soul and he carries half of mine lets me think that maybe, just maybe, I can turn my if only’s into we could’s:||





	dreams that just maybe come true

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote patrochilles or the iliad dorks in mooontthhss, honestly felt like a breath of fresh air - i missed them ;;  
> the beginning was written at a reasonable time and then it was suddenly four am and my hand was aching so i hope this isn't too bad of a come back fic ;; i hope you guys like it :)

I feel safe in his arms. I feel safe and warm against his body as he holds onto me tightly. The morning sun is just beginning to raise and awaken the world as I haven’t slept for hours. My head aches and my limbs feel heavy, but sleepless nights aren’t anything surprising. The longer the war rages on, the less my mind calms down. He still slumbers, his even breaths brush against the back of my neck as his chest raises and falls. He had muttered all night as he does now, talking softly. I know he’s speaking to whatever state Hypnos has him in, but I can’t help but feel worshiped. He says unintelligible things into my skin as he would to the floor of sacred ground.

_I always feel worshiped under his grasp._

His lips are soft and it’s almost enough to soothe me into a few moments of quiet sleep, but of course, my love always has other plans. I concentrate on the ever brightening glow that fills our small for now home as the arms he has around me grip tighter. He shuffles closer, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. His voice is raspy and barely loud enough to hear. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” He says and I find myself smiling. Sometimes I wonder if he can magically know my every thought and emotion or if I simply speak without knowledge of it. 

“I’m deeply sorry, you can read thoughts now?” I whisper back, sarcasm in my tone. One of his hands that had been dormant on my stomach for hours now smooths up my chest, stopping over my heart. It hammers harder from his touch alone and I know he’s aware of it. His nails dig into the skin as if he’s trying to grip it. 

“No,” he whispers in my ear,” I just know you well, my philtatos.” He kisses into my hair as I feel goosebumps spread over my body. I twist in his arms so I can see him _because I have to._ His eyes are half lidded and stare at me lazily, his hair sprawled around his head like a golden halo. He drags the tips of his fingers in a feather light touch up the line of my spine, I shiver even in the warmth of the rising sun. I trace the muscles on his front, gliding my hands over crevices and dips I have already long memorized, my nails occasionally catching on the deepest ridges. He brushes my bottom lip with his thumb, tugging on it slightly. He follows it up the line of my cheek, grazing over my eyelashes. His face twist with worry.

“You haven’t slept again have you?” He asks quietly even though I can tell he already knows the answer. I stay silent, only staring as my reply. The green of his irises remind me of the fields on Mount Pelion, remind me of our youth, remind me how easy it used to be. He sighs, brushing my brown curls from my forehead before kissing it softly. I reach for his face with both my hands and tug him to me. The kiss was only supposed to be short and sweet, a silent ‘no need to worry’, but for a second I truly fear myself. 

I don’t want to let go. 

_I don’t wish to let go._

I cling and hold onto tightly the blinding feeling breathing him in gives me. I try to ignore the small voice in my head that only grows louder that I’d be okay with this. That I’d be okay dying by his hands, by his touch alone. I’d suffocate in his air, drown in the entity that is _Achilles_ and be silently thankful for it. Anything so I wouldn’t have to tear my eyes away from his and see the bloody, terrifying reality waiting for us. Unfortunately, the gods wait for no one. He threads his hands through my hair and nuzzles our noses. I find myself giddy at his softness. I end up pulling away , of course him protesting, and sitting up. The tent is now full of light as I raise my arms above my head to stretch, some of my joints popping and cracking as I do. I jump as the sound my neck makes and Achilles makes a face that makes me laugh even louder than the sound. 

“That can not be normal.” He states with a mix of concern and disgust in his eyes. He digs his palms into his eyes before threading his blonde hair back. 

“I do practically get smothered every night and have to be in the strangest positions just to simply breathe.” I say as I smile innocently knowing he will react and he oh so greatly does. He gasps, sitting up quickly with a hand against his chest, eyes squinted in offense. The dramatic child as per usual. 

“I do NOT smother you - _I’llshowyousmothering_ -” He’s glaring, but giving me one of his mischievous grins. It feels like we’re kissing again, for a couple moments I am able to forget the real world and dream my own. One where we’re not waking up in a war tent every morning, but our own bed. One where we can lay for hours upon hours. One where we can love each other without the worry one of us might not make it to that evening. I dream of that world often, a few months back I even shared these silly daydreams with Achilles. He turned my _if only’s_ in _we could’s_ , then I cried and cried into his shoulder for most of the night.

“Patroclus.” His voice brings me from my head, my body still shaking at the way he says my name even after all these years. I look at him and his glare has changed to gentle tenderness, his tone is soft. 

“You think so loudly but talk so silently. Speak to me love, allow me apart of your thoughts.” 

“Just thinking.” My head finds it way to his shoulder, leaning into him.

“You’re always thinking.” He covers my face and neck with kisses. 

“Well at least one of us has to.” I grin up at him as he dramatically gasps once again, letting go to flop back down and roll onto his side, turning his back to me. I can tell his arms are crossed and his cheeks puffed out. I laugh and shake my head fondly. It shakes me with how much love and yearning fills my chest. Who knew that the greatest of the Greeks was ever such the child? Anyone who stopped looking at the immortal Achilles and actually met the other half. Achilles had never left his childish demeures behind. Before I could give into the urge to hug and cuddle into his back, I finally get up. I looked towards him as I washed my face, the warrior giving me an offended pout as to that I even dared leave him alone on the bed. I blew him a kiss which he only huffed at. I could see the mess that was my hair in the reflection of the water, too tired to take care of it as I pulled my chiton over my head. 

“I’ll meet you outside, with Briseis.” I say to an Achilles who is finally rolling out of bed, giving me a quick ‘love you’ which I gladly return before leaving. The sun is warm against my skin and the breeze is cool, it feels like a perfect morning. I spot Briseis by the medical tent talking to Odysseus and Diomedes only a few steps away in his own world. It makes my heart grow to see them conversating, my friends getting along and Briseis opening up. Whilst she wasn’t here for the best reasons, I told her that most people here really weren’t her enemy and it made me happy that she was finding others to talk to. Briseis smiled originally upon seeing me, but her face quickly changed the closer I got, interrupting herself. 

“Good morn-oohh, you look,,,” She trailed off. Odysseus opened his mouth to say something, but Diomedes beats him to it.

“Like hell-”

“I was going to say exhausted, but I mean that works too. Your hair does look like an actual birds nest.” Ever so blunt Odysseus. I had to reassure Briseis more than once that whilst he seems like someone you don’t want to get to know, he does have good intentions. 

“My, how kind of you to say.” I can’t stop the eye roll that leaves me naturally. Odysseus snorts and Briseis gives me an apologetic smile.

“Someone’s rather moody, makes me wander just what Achilles' mood is going to be like on this fine day.” Odysseus states as he pokes me in the head. I make a noise and swat away his hand, his retaliation being to poke me again. Multiple times. Briseis laughs into her hand and Diomedes continue to doze off whilst standing. My torture finally ends when a hand is placed on my side, tugging me backwards and a kiss given to my temple. I can feel his warmth against my back and immediately melt into it. Love and affection is blooming once again in my chest and fears me that I might choke. Luckily, these three are used to our displays of affection and I find no embarrassment as I fully relax against him. My lack of sleep must finally be taking its toll. Achilles looks towards Briseis.

“Make sure he gets a nap today.” I hit his arm he has around me, his response to only kiss my temple again. The girl crosses her arms.

“Yeah, he can argue, but it’s definitely happening.” She grins at me as I try to glare at her. It doesn’t do much. Achilles kisses me one final time, thankfully on the mouth before completely pulling away. I miss it already. 

“You two ready to go or not?” Achilles asks as he acts like he’s going to jab Odysseus with his spear that I didn’t even realize he had. Odysseus raises his brows to give his notorious ‘bitch, really?’ look. Diomedes, finally awake and aware, gives him a little shove and the three start to walk off towards the main war tent where I can already hear Agamemnon’s yells ring. Only Briseis and I remain, standing on the slowly warming ground. 

“You really should try to get some sleep. I’m sure if there aren’t too many soldiers coming in, Podalirius will let you rest for a little while.” She speaks. 

“Really I’m fine Bri.” She holds up her hands defensively though she’s grinning.

“Whatever you say, but the second you start to doze off I get to take friend liberties and force your ass to bed.”

“Yes _mother_.” She laughs as I roll my eyes. I flick my gaze back to the three that had left moments prior. Odysseus must’ve said something stupid as Achilles smacks him upside the back of the head, making all three of them burst into laughter. I bite my lip to stop my smile as I retreat into the medical tent, Briseis in tow. It feels like we’re kissing again. 

_We’re always kissing._

For a moment as I unpack bandages, I allow the ghost of his lips on mine and the spirit of his hands traveling up and down my body push me to wishful thinking. Remembering that I carry half of his soul and he carries half of mine lets me think that maybe, just maybe, I can turn my _if only’s_ into _we could’s_. That we could win and leave this war behind. We could continue life as one. 

_We could be together for the rest of eternity._

That most is to come true. 

I swear it. 

_I love him too much for if only’s._

**Author's Note:**

> as i said at the top, it's been a while since i wrote these two and i need to get back into it, so i hope this fic wasn't too bad and that you all enjoyed it ;; my cat decided to lay on me and my laptop and has refused to move so typing this was a little bit of process but i love her too much to move her ;; thank you lovelies for reading and i do hope you enjoyed it ~ comments and criticism is always, always appreciated so please do if you wish | have a good day ~~


End file.
